


Fanboy

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, Football | Soccer, M/M, luhan is footballer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: Junmyeon never likes football until he meets Lu Han





	Fanboy

Junmyeon never likes football. He never gets it what’s in there to be excited about when basically twenty people chasing the same ball. What’s in there to be loud about behind those legs knocking each other’s along the process, earning some of the players some good yellow or red cards. He never finds in himself to get enthralled by the game that seems to be overrated as the most popular, most glorious game worldwide. At least, that’s what he wants to tell himself.

Junmyeon never finds in himself to care. But he never particularly hates that 22 players- in one field- with one football- and one referee- and two goal stand- game either. He is just not interested. He’s more like bookworm type of guy, nerdy type of guy with one pair of oversized glasses hanging on top his small nose bridge (it’s too big for him, it glides down too easily) and of course at least one book in his hand, being snugly hold on his chest. More often than not, he finds himself walking to the school’s library, almost every lunch hour or evening after school is over.

He is that mundane type of guy, colourless, tasteless kind of guy, plain type of guy. But he finds his own joy by being stack up with a lot of books, back resting against the book shelf as he’s sitting on the floor, either folding at knee or legs crossing. He’s a loner, never particularly makes friend in his school years.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junmyeon never likes football …..

Although he’s a book-nerd, it doesn’t mean that he is not aware or not knowing things that has happened in his surrounding or school. In fact, he has heard multiple times already about one exchanged student from China by the name of Lu Han. They say, with his amazing skill and talent, he’s a new star player for football team.

Junmyeon never pays particular attention about the news nor interested, but the rumour about Lu Han’s good-looking spreads so fast like hurricane, and makes to know, even for him.

Good looking guy in football team?

Still, he isn’t interested. He will never like football. Not then, now or even after thousand years, or even after being awakened in new life….

He rather engaging himself with more books than getting excited out of nothing.

That’s what he has decided to himself, when he’s making another boring walk toward the library, one day. But the fate never leaves him alone.

Junmeon never likes football, but he never hates it either…he’s indifferent….

He’s walking along the hallway toward the library, passing through the football field. How irony is his life? He never likes football, but having to walk the field’s side just to reach his sacred place. How irony still, his ears been tortured by loud chanting of team’s and player’s name. How annoying to hear Lu Han’s name been said here and there, girls whispering to each other how handsome the Chinese guy look. Junmyeon wonders if there any route to reach his sacred place. How irony, he has to endure these kinds of torture almost every day.

If he couldn’t make the crowd shut their mouth, then he had to deaf himself, he decided. He is silently continuing his step, when out of nowhere, something knocks the back of his head. He used to never hate football, but now, he really hates it….

It isn’t just a simple knock, but it is strong one. Junmyeon thought for a while, his surrounding is spinning before his eyes, and probably birds of two or three fly circling his head.

Junmyeon never sees it’s coming

“Hey, are you okay…”

Junmyeon tries to answer = of course not your dumbass, but the moment he is concentrating his own eyes, trying to straight out his field of vision, he’s met by a very handsome guy. Junmyeon mesmerized, he thought he’s going to feel dizzy again.

Junmyeon hates football, he really really hates football, but this time, it is different type of unsaid hate, different kind of reason….

Because the guy, who’s standing just before him, is so breath taking. His deer looked of eyes and his gorgeous lips speaks warm. So this is Lu Han guys they are talking about.

“I’m sorry…” the other guy apologises profusely. Guilt and concern lace in his gentle voice.

“It’s okay….” Junmyeon found himself immediately replies, although he’s obviously not.

“I’m Lu Han …” the football player introduced himself, offering his right hand for handshake, while the left hand is rubbing his own nape sheepishly.

“I’m Junmyeon…Kim Junmyeon…” Junmyeon takes the awaited hand. The other’s hand radiates warm, he notices.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s exam season when the fate wraps around Junmyeon and Luhan. Ever since their first encounter, Junmyeon never thinks about his feeling that deeply, never bother to take it seriously.

Instead of football field, everyone is crowding the library, which is very rare turning point. Everyone wants to study and get a good grade. Junmyeon notices.

Being a shorty being, it’s his major drawback (of course beside his dull persona) when he found himself hoping several times just to reach one book that is placed higher than his future. But he still fails to get a grip of that book. Little that he knows he look hilarious under one person’s scrutiny. Little that he knows that person chuckles silently watching his little antic.

To his luck and unluck, all at the same time, he almost trips over his own foot, if it wasn’t for someone who holds him from behind, snacking arms around his slim waist.

“Ah, thank you…” he said to who ever his life saver. When he turns around to have a better look of his saviour, he’s been stunted again, because of all people, he mean of all students, it’s……

“Lu Han…” he trails off, not knowing what to say anymore. Warm flush creeps into his cheeks and neck.

“Welcome..” the other smile widely. “Just be careful next time…” Lu Han continues as he takes the book out off the shelve pretty easily. “This book right?” he asks as he hands the book to Junmyeon.

“Yes, it is..” Junmyeon answered sheepishly as he takes a look at the book.

“So that you know, there’s something we call as ladder, or chair…you can use them anytime. Or, you can also ask me for help…” Lu Han offers, as he put something into Junmyeon’s pocket shirt.

Lu Han walks away after giving his word or two.

Junmyeon fishes out the paper from his pocket shirt. It’s a simple message, but kind of love letter.

 

 

**=I don’t want you to fall. If it happened that you fall one more, please fall in love with me…..- ~Love, Lu Han.**

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon never likes football, and he almost hates it….well he used to…..

But now at the age of 21, he found himself enjoying watching Lu Han plays the football in every single way, shouting “Lu Han” on top of his lung when the player in front of the goal gate, dancing hilariously if Lu Han scored the goal or chanting Lu Han’s team name.

He is a proud number 1 fanboy and supporter now, with banner in his hold, watching the game countless time by the side line.

And not to mention, he is proud Lu Han’s boyfriend too.

Lu Han is a striker for his team, but he strikes Junmyeon’s heart and life in the way that nobody could ever have. Junmyeon himself never could comprehend how he fall in love with Lu Han. He is charming guy, not only in field, but in real life.

In the good way, how irony is his life…

Because he loves football too much

And he loves Lu Han even more…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After about 30000000 years, I finally write SuHAn. I really miss this ship badly. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am.  
> Let be mutual on twitter as well. Follow me @MFiquin. I'll promise i'll follow you guys back.


End file.
